


Будни Башни Бдения

by Szmaragd



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, M/M, Religious Discussion, Talking, a lot of - Freeform, nanders but its soooooo subtle, this is mostly about talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Повседневные драбблы о всяком; написано для команды WTF Dragon Age World 2020 по заявке
Relationships: Anders/Nathaniel Howe
Kudos: 3





	1. О косах и магии (Андерс & Веланна)

— Хочешь, заплету?  
— Вот это тебе прилетело.  
Андерс вздохнул. Опять: он с добрыми намерениями и открытой душой, а ему веткой по лбу.

Спасибо хоть в этот раз не буквально.  
— Я серьезно.  
Веланна даже удостоила его презрительным взглядом, прежде чем поджать губы и вернуться к еде.  
— Мне и так хорошо.

"Хорошо" в понимании Веланны - это, видимо, наспех сколотые волосы, в которых путаются листья и кажется даже какой-то ночной жук. Самое то, если хочешь сойти за безумную похитительницу женщин и детей и убийцу караванов, но вот Серой Стражнице трава в волосах не к лицу.  
— Я просто говорю, что тебе самой было бы удобнее. Если, конечно, жуки - не обязательный элемент долийской прически.  
То, что Веланна метнула в него только злобный взгляд, а не очередную ветку или ту же вилку, Андерс посчитал добрым знаком.  
— Но ты все же подумай. Ты знаешь, где меня найти, если что.

Тихое "спасибо" догнало его уже в дверях.  
Два добрых знака за день - и когда он только стал настолько удачливым?

(возникший на пути угол и сэр Ланселап, который сверкнул глазами и убежал в ночь - подозрительно в сторону комнаты “держи его от моей кровати подальше, я не люблю животных в постели” - тут же напомнили, что радоваться раньше времени не стоит)

А Веланна нашла его несколькими неделями позже. После тренировки заглянула в наспех переделанную лечебницу, оглянулась и поинтересовалась:  
— Все еще нечем занять руки?  
Обворожительна как всегда.  
— У тебя есть предложения?

Андерс мог бы спросить, с чего вдруг такая смена настроения. Мог бы пошутить — вертелись ведь на языке уже привычные и родные колкости; но Веланна пришла к нему сама и все еще цеплялась за дверной косяк. Менять это хрупкое доверие на очередную ветку по лбу не хотелось.  
Все они чему-то учились.

Волосы у Веланны сухие, будто бы светятся у Андерса в руках, падают неровными прядями едва ниже плеч. Плести из них неудобно: они пушатся и пристают к пальцам ломкими солнечными лучами, но Андерс терпелив.  
Мало кто в Круге мог похвастаться прической лучше.

— Эти корни, которые ты призываешь. Впечатляют. Не видел раньше подобного.  
— Еще бы, - Веланна хмыкнула самодовольно. - Это древняя магия, о ней в ваших книжках не пишут.  
— Научишь?  
— Тебя? Долийской магии?

Она фыркнула, и несколько прядей выскользнуло у Андерса из рук, взметнувшись непокорно вверх.  
— На это уходят годы. Оставайся при своей человеческой. Кидаться огнем у тебя хорошо выходит.  
— Хранишь секреты, значит.  
— Храню.  
Веланна провела рукой по косе у виска и слабо улыбнулась - совсем коротко, может, и вовсе почудилось.

— Уже и забыла, как это успокаивает.  
Она прищурилась.  
— Я могу тебе разве что долийскую косу заплести. Если твоих волос хватит.


	2. О вере (Натаниэль & Веланна)

В последнее время она часто задерживалась у статуи Андрасте.

(Слишком часто для настолько ревностной долийки, заметил как-то Андерс - Веланна тогда еще пообещала прижечь ему не к месту наблюдательные глаза)

Та возвышалась посреди утонувшей в стройке крепости до смешного неуместным осколком пафоса, почти не тронутая Мором - лишь нос да пара пальцев откололись, - божественно-белоснежное напоминание. О прошлом ли, о пожертвовании ли, что надо бы занести в Церковь, о пропущенной ли молитве, об отделке ли стен.  
Веланна, глядя на нее, думала.

Мысли, ленивые и перепутанные, гудели, как разбуженный весенним солнцем улей.  
— Ты веришь в Андрасте?

Натаниэль остановился.  
— Верю, - ответил он через плечо. - Почему спрашиваешь?  
— Просто так.

Солнце лежало золотыми бликами на белых плечах, грело их точно так же, как и серые камни стен и те глыбы, что ворочали гномы. Веланна смотрела.  
Веланна думала.

Хранительница говорила, что они должны вернуть свое прошлое и своих богов. Сами, без помощи какой-либо пророчицы с голосами в голове. Веланна это запомнила хорошо.  
Всё старалась делать сама.

Но все равно мелькала где-то на краю ленивых мыслей горькая вера в чудо, когда она смотрела на белые плечи и отколовшийся нос.  
— Почему ты веришь?  
— Прошу прощения?

Веланна оперлась на нагретую за день стену.  
— В Андрасте, - сказала она и зачем-то махнула рукой. - Почему ты веришь в Андрасте?  
Натаниэль отложил наполовину оперенную стрелу.  
— Она Невеста Создателя. Мученица. Благодаря Ей мы свободны. Она подарила нам надежду. Почему я не должен верить в Нее?  
— Я не говорила, что ты не должен, - Веланна усмехнулась краем губ: твоей же монетой, Хоу. - Мне только стало интересно. Она ведь не какая-то божественная сущность. Она просто… женщина. С даром убеждения и хорошей армией. Мало ли таких было — да наша Командора не хуже.  
Статуи с отведенной под тренировки площадки видно не было, но Веланна все равно привычно подняла взгляд.

Облака вспыхивали золотой каймой.  
— А верите вы в одну нее.  
— Потому что Она была выбрана Создателем.  
— Это она вам так сказала?  
Натаниэль глубоко вздохнул.

— Если ты хочешь поспорить об этом, сходи в Церковь и расспроси какую-нибудь сестру. Я просто верю.  
— Я не хочу спорить. Я хочу понять.

Она оторвалась от стены, отмерила несколько раздраженных шагов по пыльной площадке. Под ногами шевелились корни, в руках трепетал пыльный и пропахший травами воздух, облака все сильнее вспыхивали золотом.  
— Боюсь, нужного объяснения я тоже не предоставлю.

Натаниэль вернулся к своим стрелам, и тихий его голос смешался с травами в воздухе. Веланна сжала кулаки.  
— Вы просто верите. Действительно.  
— Точно так же, как и вы верите в своих богов.  
Она развернулась, взметнув пыль.  
— Мы хотя бы знаем о них!   
— Я все еще не тот, с кем стоит спорить об этом.

Золото на облаках медленно краснело.   
На что она только надеялась.

Шемлены.  
— Во имя Андрасте у нас отняли все.

Это вырвалось само.  
— Во имя Андрасте ваших магов запирают в башнях - я наслушалась уже, как там ужасно живется. Во имя Андрасте творится столько всего… злого. Зачем было делать из нее богиню и настолько не уважать?  
Натаниэль пожал плечами.  
— Люди сами порой этого не понимают.


	3. О татуировках и близости (Веланна & Сигрун)

На балкон они выбирались каждая за своим.  
Сигрун — чтобы наблюдать. За закатными разводами, за клочьями облаков, за далекими искрами гроз и за птицами, черточками зависшими так высоко — как только не падают, чудные создания.  
Веланна — чтобы вспоминать. Камни у реки, всегда холодной до стука зубов, треск костров, свист охотничьих стрел, смех детей, что опять не взяли ее в игру — ну и пусть, все равно правила у них были дурацкие.

Привыкнуть оказалось просто.

Подруга подругу они скоро уже приветствовали кивками. Позже — улыбками.  
Позже — начали ждать.

Они не говорили — кроме тех редких «хороший был удар» или «вовремя ты того эмиссара подморозила» или «Андерс опять занял кухню, не ходи мимо, там все гарью пропахло», — а все равно стали ближе. Вышло это само по себе, и пока они могли подруга подруге спину прикрыть или спокойно закрыть глаза, подставляя лицо закатным лучам, жаловаться ни одна из них не спешила.

— Ваши татуировки что-то значат?  
Сигрун открыла глаза.

Веланна смотрела на нее с любопытством в прищуренных глазах.  
Ее собственная татуировка — вал-лас-лин? что за сложное слово — искрилась в солнечном свете. Едва заметно — может, Сигрун и вовсе себе это придумала, потому что валласлины эти были важными и магическими, а магия всегда так красиво искрила.  
Секунд, что Сигрун себе что-то придумывала, хватило, чтобы Веланна спешно отвернулась и начала тараторить в небо:  
— У тебя есть, у Огрена их нет, значит, есть какая-то причина? Их ставят не всем? Или просто не сразу? Или...  
— Огрен из касты, — Сигрун пожала плечами. — Я нет.

Они говорили об этом — однажды по пути из Амарантайна. Вскользь.  
Веланна разбрасывалась громкими словами, Сигрун смотрела под ноги.  
— То есть вы так отмечаете изгоев?  
— Ага.

Веланна задумалась. Меж бровей, забавно разделяя валласлин, пробежала морщина.  
Сигрун, улыбнувшись, вернулась взглядом к небу.

Так занятно было каждый раз наблюдать, как к закату оно становится чистым-чистым.  
— И почему вы не уходите?  
И только редкие облака остаются гореть рядом с солнцем.  
— Что?  
— Если вас там настолько не любят, почему бы вам просто не уйти?  
Веланна вновь щурилась. Разделившая валласлин морщина все так же лежала меж бровей.  
Это уже не было лишь любопытством.

— Нам очень убедительно рассказывают про падающее на голову небо.  
— Но это же неправда.  
Сигрун фыркнула.  
— А кто полезет проверять? На поверхности и кроме неба ужасов всяких полно, а в Орзаммаре уже все родное и привычное. Мы любим родное и привычное.

Лицо Веланны тронула улыбка, которую она тут же спрятала в закатном солнце и искрах — нет, он все-таки искрится, во второй раз показаться просто не могло! — валласлина, и когда Сигрун уже подумала, что разговор их окончен, слабым ветром донеслось:  
— Не только вы.


	4. О старом кресле (Натаниэль/Андерс)

Когда осеннее небо разразилось грозой, даже гномы прекратили свою стройку и спрятались под вновь возведенными сводами. В крепости резко стало людно и — неожиданно тихо.  
В главной зале обычно мелькал хоть кто-то: то Варел с вечно занятым бурчанием, то торговцы со звоном монет и фляжек, то аристократ какой или фермер с очередной претензией. Гроза разогнала их всех, оставив только огонь в очаге, корпящую над своими рунами Серу да госпожу Вулси с книгой.

Никто из них даже головы не поднял, когда Натаниэль вошел. Только огонь дернулся от влетевшего вслед за ним ветра.  
Разогнавшая их по комнатам гроза позволила им отдохнуть — а одиночеству, старому недругу, нагнать Натаниэля.

Он гостем бродил по залам и коридорам детства, и хоть говорил с улыбкой, что его это больше не тревожит — с каждым раскатом грома чувствовал себя все паршивее.  
Это было правильно. Он ведь хотел поступать отныне правильно. Как должно. Как по-настоящему благородный человек.

Да только обида с желаниями его не считалась и всё равно глодала кости голодным псом.  
Он пересек тронный зал, вышел, и вслед ему, наверное, всё так же никто и не обернулся.

Не гость даже. Старое кресло, которое всегда тут стояло — что толку на него смотреть? Стоит и стоит, не развалилось пока — и на том спасибо.  
Это тоже было правильно: он Серый Страж, фигура важная лишь в борьбе с Мором, в иное же время спрятанная в тени. Иначе и быть не могло: он сын предателя, его имя в крови невинных, дурная слава будет следовать за ним по пятам еще долго. Так было должно.

А ему все еще по-глупому было обидно.  
Будто ребенок, право.  
— Ты угрюмее обычного.

Натаниэль бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему не пришлось сдерживать улыбку.  
Он попытался соврать, сказав себе, что улыбнулся бы точно так же кому угодно, что ему просто нужен был кто-то, кто отвлечет его разговором.  
— Я задумался.  
— Вот как? — Андерс с улыбкой оторвался от стены. — Поделишься?

Поделиться — с Андерсом?  
Хорошо было бы излить кому-нибудь душу, да только — у Андерса не было дома. Башню Круга он ненавидел, в бегах вряд ли задерживался на одном месте. И не был он нигде гостем, всегда лишь отступник и беглец — наверняка он хотел бы быть тем самым старым креслом.  
Ему ли чужие жалобы слушать?

Молчание его Андерс успел истолковать по-своему и отошел назад, в полутьму, куда не доставал свет факелов.  
— «Нет» мог бы и сказать.  
— Нет, — Натаниэль покачал головой и только после осознал, как же убого это звучало. — Я только задумался.  
— Тебе точно надо меньше думать.

Из полутьмы донеслось андерсово цоканье. Он опять улыбался.  
— А то и вовсе развеяться. У меня как раз есть прекрасный способ, и я все искал тебя...  
— Не думаю, что я в настроении.  
— Для чая? Могу достать бренди, хороший подарок от знакомого Командоры. Только оно, говорят, язык больно развязывает.  
Теперь он еще и щурился, и Натаниэль сдался.

Улыбнулся тоже.

Чай в грозу звучал уютно. Просто, тепло и даже как-то по-семейному. Поводом для пустого разговора: о погоде, о гномах, о знакомых Командоры, о шерсти на одежде и о торгашах Амарантайна.  
Звучал правильно.

От чашки пахло мятой и эльфийским корнем — хотя им пропахла вся лечебница, и возможно в самом чае его не было.  
Что-то в этом запахе ему даже нравилось.  
— Осторожно. Во-первых, горячо, во-вторых, может и правда все мысли вытурить, если пить много или быстро.  
Натаниэль покосился на чай с бóльшим подозрением.  
— Веланна поделилась, — махнул рукой Андерс. — С магией всё так же жадничает, а чай, вот, не жалко.  
— Может, она надеялась, что ты выпьешь и перестанешь доставать ее?  
— Как жаль, что мне придется ее разочаровать.

Они молчали ровно три раската грома. Андерс раскладывал что-то на полках, Натаниэль смотрел.  
То на него, то на чай.

Вкусный, к слову.  
— Все еще не хочешь поделиться?  
Какие-то колбы зазвенели, за полуоткрытой дверью мелькнул рыжий хвост, Натаниэль вздохнул.  
Андерс понял бы, скажи он нет.  
— Я чувствую себя странно.  
— О, это не ново. Подробнее? Съел не то, в городе что-то услышал или подхватил чего и вовремя не сказал?  
Он вернулся к столу со ступой и какими-то корнями, принялся их толочь и только на несколько секунд посмотрел на Натаниэля: _я слушаю._  
— Я жил здесь. Ребенком. И теперь это... странно.

Чай — или старые обиды? — загорчил во рту.  
— Скучаешь?  
А у Андерса порой был слишком пристальный взгляд и слишком прямые вопросы.  
— Наверное.  
— Башня живет новой жизнью, — Андрес оставил наполовину истертые корни и отряхнул руки. — Почему бы тебе не последовать ее примеру?  
— Легко сказать.

Андерс остановился привычно в шаге.  
Подождал: _скажи, если сейчас не время_ ; прежде чем распустить кое-как собранные волосы Натаниэля и начать перебирать темные пряди.  
Он разве что бороду Огрена в косы еще не заплетал — хотя Натаниэль бы не удивился, найди он однажды гнома в лечебнице. Уж больно Андерса тянуло к чужим волосам, и больно он был в этом хорош.  
Лекарскую, что ли, магию свою вмешивал.  
— А что, и дальше будешь ходить с хмурым лицом? Не гоняйся за призраками, они до добра не доведут.  
— Тот призрак довел нас до неплохой сокровищницы.  
Андерс щелкнул его по макушке.  
— Опять ты к мелочам цепляешься.

Даже простые косы он плел медленно и бережно, и то ли движения его, то ли чай сделали свое дело. Думать о креслах и гостях уже не хотелось.  
— В бегах бы тебе побыть. Понял бы, о чем я.  
Андерс провел по двум аккуратным косам, бегущим от висков, и опустил руки на плечи.  
— Может, остаться у тебя? А то опять ворчать начнешь.  
Натаниэль вскинул голову.  
— Чтобы еще полночи по душам говорить?  
— Можем не только говорить.

Он опять щурился, довольный и хитрый, что тот кот.


End file.
